


Let's Make A Promise

by kalonscounter (SeaCollides)



Series: Hold Me Against Those Shattered Lies [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: (that was the bingo prompt), Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cyan's Foul Mouth (Among Us), Dysfunctional Relationships, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Unresolved Tension, breaking a promise, impostors are not fully alien-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCollides/pseuds/kalonscounter
Summary: “Maybe you aren’t fit to be an Impostor. I mean, what kind of Impostor would miss such a simple shot?”“Cyan-?”“I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to hearanythingfrom you.”-Or: The trust between two people are broken, rebuilt, and broken once more for far too many times to count.Maybe, Cyan thinks, putting his trust in Black was as much as a gamble as he initially thought.
Relationships: Black/Cyan (Among Us)
Series: Hold Me Against Those Shattered Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Let's Make A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Quick heads up: this is not something lighthearted. I will expand on this AU later. 
> 
> Impostors here are more human-like than alien-like. Basically, just human-looking life forms that are not from Earth. 
> 
> Both Cyan and Black will get hurt! Huzzah!
> 
> By the way, Black is a little special here. He shifts in attitude when it comes to the topic of murder... I mean, his goal is to kill everyone. I have to give him some sort of incentive if he's not as 'alien' as canon portrays Impostors. Normally though, he's just an awkward, somewhat caring, slightly manipulative epic man.
> 
> With that, please enjoy the fic ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶ Don't kill me-

No one was in Electrical.

It wasn’t like anyone was supposed to be there. The lights weren’t out, and their group leader, Red, made sure everyone did their Electrical tasks together as the previous body counts belonging to that room were higher than the ship itself.

Right now, everyone was gathered in Communications, trying to fix the radio- all except for two people.

The door to Electrical slammed shut behind Cyan as he silently entered the now sealed-off room. The dimmed lights accompanied by the steady beeps and hums of machinery calmed him slightly, but his guard never lowered.

He knew who- or _what-_ was lurking in this room with him. Afterall, this meeting was intended to happen for a long, long time.

A whizz of a thin blade flying next to his ear sent Cyan stumbling sideways, nearly tripping over the thick cords snaking all over the floor. A thunk indicated that the weapon had buried itself into a wall, missing its intended mark.

Cyan narrowed his eyes. “Maybe you aren’t fit to be an Impostor. I mean, what kind of Impostor would miss such a simple shot?”

“Cyan-?”

“I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to hear _anything_ from you.”

Cyan rounded the corner and found Black staring at him with an incredulous look behind his visor, his features expressing both fear and disbelief at once.

Cyan couldn’t blame him. For every step Cyan took, Black took one step backward.

“Black,” Cyan snarled out, his voice jagged with venom. “I won’t _ever_ fucking forgive you for that stunt you pulled.”

“Cyan, I-”

“You’ve lost your chance,” Cyan continued, not giving the opposition a second to speak up. “I thought I could trust you.”

Black hardened his gaze. “That’s your fault though,” he said, voice low, ”isn’t it?”

Cyan stopped in his tracks, his teal eyes smoldering with rage. “We had a promise,” he seethed, hand slamming against the steel wall next to him. “And you-” -Cyan surged forward to grab Black by the collar of his suit- “-you never fucking upheld it.”

“I’m the Impostor,” Black wheezed out, hands fumbling at Cyan’s python grip now around his neck, squeezing harder by the second. “ _No one in their right mind would trust me-_ ”

“LIAR!” Cyan roared, flinging Black across the room. Black crashed and rebounded against the wall, coughing as he dropped onto the ground to gulp for air.

“’No one in their right mind would trust you’? _Seriously_? Just go ahead and call me a fucking lunatic, won’t you!” Cyan yelled, bringing his foot down near Black’s head.

Black flinched as Cyan pinned his radical glare on him, fury emanating from every inch of his being. “Say it!” Cyan exploded, voice reverberating around the closed-off room. “That I’m insane for trusting an Impostor! That I’m insane for giving one a chance! _THAT I’M INSANE FOR LOVING ONE!_ FUCKING _SAY IT_!”

Black laid on the ground, stock-still, stunned at Cyan’s emotional breakdown. Tears were welling in Cyan’s eyes, threatening to spill out any second as his body racked with bitterness and despair.

“I…” Black whispered, wincing at the raspiness of his voice. “I don’t…”

“ _You don’t get it,_ ” Cyan choked out, heartbroken. “I _know.”_

Cyan fell to the ground, curling in on himself as quiet tears streamed down his face, his body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Black trembled a little as he heaved himself up, attempting to reach his hand over to console Cyan. “Hey…”

“Shut _up.”_

Black dropped his outstretched arm in defeat and slumped on the ground again, hissing as he unknowingly pressed against his now-bruised backside.

It was painfully silent. Nobody moved, not even when the doors that had locked them in there hissed open, the glaring flouroscent lights of the hallway streaming into the room.

All of a sudden, a scratching sound followed by some static scraped to life in Cyan and Black’s intercom, causing both of them to jump.

“Hey!” Pink’s worried voice rang through their earpieces. “We managed to fix the comms! Black, Cyan, are you guys okay?”

Black took it upon himself and replied, “We’re fine. Cyan’s feeling a little bad right now, I’ll be helping him back to his room.”

After recieving confirmation from Pink, Black stumbled to his feet and tried to hoist Cyan up as well. Cyan weakly swatted his hand away, a shadow over his features.

“Leave me alone,” was Cyan’s hollow command. Black recoiled slightly, but still left an insitent hand on Cyan’s shoulder.

“No can do,” was his flat reply. “I told Pink I’ll take you back to your room.”

“That’s your problem, not mine.”

“You’re part of it too. Come on,” Black sighed, trying to lift Cyan up. Black grunted and slung Cyan’s surprisingly light body over his shoulder, pride pooling in his chest as Cyan gripped him tightly, this time without any aggression.

Black reached Cyan’s room in no time. The teal-eyed man was still clinging to his shoulders, not letting go.

Black waited for the airlock to let him in before lightly laying Cyan on his bed, taking off both of their boots and leaving them near the door. He helped remove Cyan’s helmet for him as Black grabbed a tissue to wipe away the tears clouding the visor.

“Hey,” Cyan croaked, hands gripping the bed sheets. Black turned to look at him.

“Yes?”

Cyan’s gaze wasn’t on Black, almost as if he was too scared to look him in the eye.

“Can you… can you not kill anyone else?”

Black bit his lip. “I can’t make another promise I’m unable to keep.”

Cyan sucked in a shaky breath, hands still grasping at the sheets. ”I know,“ he spoke, almost inaudibly, ”but I want to _hope-"_

“It’s better not to hope for something that’ll never happen,” Black interrupted, placing down Cyan’s helmet on the coffee table across the bed. “It’ll disappoint you in the end.”

Cyan said nothing in return, sight still transfixed downward. “I see,” was his final muted reply.

Black sat on the armchair placed at the end of the bed, careful not to disturb his aching back. He rested his head on his palm and shut his eyes, seemingly deep in thought.

“Hey,” Black spoke up after a while of thinking. Cyan looked up wearily as a form of acknowledgement, his hair shadowing the upper parts of his face.

Black took off his own helmet before facing Cyan, sincerity glittering in his irises. “Do you want to survive with me?”

Cyan creased his brows. “I… I’m not catching your drift.”

Black smiled, his attitude suddenly shifting to something Cyan’s never seen before. “I’ll kill everyone,” he said, not an ounce of dishonesty in his words. “And we can escape together. I’ll protect you.”

Cyan reared back in his bed, head hitting the wall. “ _What_?”

A strange kind of aura was settling into the bedroom. “We can live together,” Black breathed, sitting up straight as he gripped his own hands. “We can ignore everyone, everything… I’ll make sure no one will _ever_ find us. And if they do… they’ll die a painful death.” 

Black swiped his tongue over his lips, a maniacal gleam swirling in his eyes. “A life with just you and me… wouldn’t you like that?”

Cyan was backed up against the headboard now, unable to meet Black’s frightening stare as he lifted himself up from the armchair, crawling towards the end of the bed.

“Didn’t you profess your love for me?” Black said, voice low as he continued creeping across the sheets, slowly approaching Cyan. “You don’t actually _care_ for your crewmates. That’s what everyone is forced to believe. You’re actually all strangers to one another, right?”

Cyan whimpered as Black brushed a gloved hand beneath his chin and tilted it upwards.

“Such pretty eyes,” Black murmured, dangerously close to the other man. “Come on, answer me. I can’t drag this on forever, you know.”

Cyan opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Black raised an expectant eyebrow.

“I…”

“You can tell me later,” Black cheerfully whispered, pausing to nip at Cyan’s ear. “In the meantime… maybe I’ll go and murder dear old Purple.”

Cyan jumped back to his senses.

“Wait- DON’T!” he yelped, lunging out to grab Black’s arm as he slid off the bed.

“Don’t?” Black queried. “You have to give me a clearer reply, you know.”

Cyan tightened his grip around Black’s arm. “You _promised_ not to kill anyone.”

“Hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia. Look what happened next.”

Black yanked his arm away from Cyan, shoved on his helmet, and approached the airlock exit.

“You can think it over,” Black said as he pressed the ‘open’ button. “Whatever choice you make, you should know what’ll happen in the end.”

Black slipped on his boots and exited the room, leaving a horrified Cyan alone to his thoughts.

* * *

The next day, Cyan went out of his way to search for Black and stuck with him the entire time.

“Uh… are you done following me?” Black asked as he sat down in the cafeteria, ripping open a food packet. Cyan narrowed his eyes.

Black tugged away his visor and bit down on the biscuit-like snack. “Did I do something to make you hate me?” he asked between a mouthful. Cyan continued glaring at Black, but shock rippled through his features at Black’s words.

“Hate you…?”

“I didn’t kill anyone new- not yet, anyway- if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Cyan rapidly shook his head. “No! It’s not that,” he quickly said. “About yesterday… do you remember what happened after you brought me to my room?”

Black thought it over before shrugging half-heartedly. “Oh, I threatened to kill everyone, right?”

A strange noise tumbled out of Cyan’s throat. “ _How can you say that so fucking casually_?”

“It happens when I contemplate murder,” Black said, waving a hand. “Don’t put too much thought into it. Though…”

Black stopped eating and faced Cyan. The strange look was back, the heavy aura once again wrapping around the room. “Do you have an answer yet?”

“To your question?”

Black grinned and crumpled up the food packet with a little too much force. “What else?” he chuckled, flipping his visor back to its original position.

Cyan blinked. He _had_ thought it over last night. To his horror, he found some truth in Black’s words: no one genuinely cared for one another. They were just crewmates on the same ship.

“With that look on your face, you definitely did,” Black said perceptively, a malicious grin stretching over his mouth. “Well? Yes, or no?”

Cyan shut his eyes and took in a large breath to steel his fraying nerves. “I don’t have a choice here,” he mumbled. “If I say no, you’ll just kill me and the entire crew.”

Black’s smile grew wider underneath his visor. “Go on,” he urged, tucking his hands beneath his chin. “I’m listening.”

“Isn’t it obvious at this damn point?” Cyan grimaced, tearing his gaze away from Black, guilt creeping into his chest.

The answer to Black’s question… Cyan knew what to say, but in nearly every single way, it felt so, so wrong.

“I’d rather hear you say it aloud,” Black smiled, interrupting Cyan’s thoughts. The tense air of the room pressed against Cyan, coiling around his entire body, trapping him in his seat as he opened his mouth to formulate his final answer.

“Y-yes,” he gritted out. The guilt in his heart was twisting his insides, digging into his chest like a ridged dagger. “My answer. _It’s yes_.”

The dagger was burrowing deeper and deeper. The heaviness of the room was constricting him- combined with the feeling of the dagger through his chest, Cyan could only clench his hands around the edge of the table as Black’s eyes widened with glee, almost like a kid during Christmas.

“I knew we could come to an agreement,” Black breathed, reaching out to hold Cyan’s hands between his own. “Come on now. Let’s make another promise.”

Cyan froze, nearly retracting his hands from Black’s warm grasp. “A-another promise? You’re fucking joking-”

“Another promise,” Black said, immediately cutting through Cyan’s words. “Another promise, that you’ll never betray me to the others.”

Cyan bit on his tongue, thinking it over. “That’s hard,” he said finally, not after conjuring up dozens of scenarios that ended in tragedy for the both of them.

“It really isn’t. You’re smart enough to know how to vouch for me.”

“But-”

“ _Cyan_.”

Cyan sighed through his nose.

“A-alright,” he forced out. “ _Alright_. I’ll make sure you won’t ever be a suspect.”

Black laughed. It was a soft, almost genuinely cute laugh- but the undertone of it all suggested otherwise. Cyan paled in his seat as Black turned to loom over him.

“I knew I could trust you,” he purred. “And this time, instead of you trusting me…”

Black bumped his helmet against Cyan’s, almost like a peace offering. “ _I’ll put my trust in you._ ”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmm. I love hurting these two. There will be more to come.
> 
> Leave a kudo if you enjoyed...? Comments are super appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
